wwedivasfandomcom-20200223-history
September 1, 2014 Monday Night RAW
The September 1, 2014 Edition of RAW is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's RAW brand, which took place on September 1, 2014 at Wells Fargo Arena in Des Moines, Iowa. Episode summary 6-Diva Tag Team Match The drama cannot be contained by E! and E! alone. It appears the Divas division can’t even hold their catfights until this Sunday’s “Total Divas” season premiere, as five cast members plus Layla took to the ring. But the match quickly devolved into an all-out melee when Cameron broke up an attempted pin of Rosa Mendes by Layla. The rest of the Divas swarmed the ring after the interference, and a brief brawl ensued before Eva Marie, Rosa and Cameron were sent packing from the ring. Rusev vs Zack Ryder A Broski and a Bulgarian walk into a ring. Sounds like the beginning of a bad joke, but it was in fact the beginning of Rusev’s latest conquest — this time a victory over Zack Ryder that nearly segued into a post-match confrontation for The Super Athlete. Ryder, looking resplendent in new gear, did have a strategy in his back pocket: He went right for Rusev’s feet and attempted an early victory with the Rough Ryder, but Rusev immediately countered that into a fallaway slam and, moments later, followed up with the Accolade. Mark Henry rushed the ring in a bid for payback from earlier in the evening; however, Rusev wasn’t biting. Even Henry’s invitation to join the international wing of the Hall of Pain didn’t provoke The Bulgarian Brute into a fight. Perhaps more convincing is required. Stephanie McMahon met with Nikki Bella in the ring Nikki Bella’s tales of growing up alongside a supposedly wicked sister have seemingly moved Stephanie McMahon, and one of WWE’s principal owners finally found a gift powerful enough to make Nikki whole: A Divas Championship Match. Nikki, of course, found this to be a great plan and was excited to be part of it. Brie Bella was less of a fan, though, to say nothing of AJ Lee and the Divas Champion herself, Paige. As tensions mounted, Nikki offered Brie one final chance to mend the fence between The Bellas: to quit. Brie chose physicality instead, shoving Nikki into Paige, who lost hold of her title in the process. That led to a tense staredown between AJ and Stephanie when the former nearly absconded with the title, but a last minute command from Stephanie seemed to restore order among the Divas division, at least for now. Results * 6-Diva Tag Team Match: Summer Rae, Layla, & Naomi vs Eva Marie, Rosa Mendes, & Cameron ended in a no contest * Singles Match: Rusev (w/ Lana) defeated Zack Ryder by Submission Media Category:2014 television episodes Category:RAW episodes Category:Episodes featuring Naomi Category:Layla Category:Episodes featuring Summer Rae Category:Cameron Category:Episodes featuring Eva Marie Category:Episodes featuring Rosa Mendes Category:Episodes featuring Stephanie McMahon Category:Episodes featuring Lana Category:AJ Lee Category:Episodes featuring Paige Category:Brie Bella Category:Nikki Bella Category:WWE television episodes